Dragon Child
by Lady Blackwolf
Summary: How do you react when your favorite video game becomes real? Xandriana has been dropped into Fereldan with the task of bringing about the return of Dragon God Mercurion. The problem? She's now half dragon and a bearer of magic; something that could get her killed if found out. Can she raise a God and keep her secret from her companions? Epecially from a handsome ex-slave?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this story literally slammed me between the eyes and has been nagging at me to write it for weeks now. And no matter how many times I told myself no more stories until one of them is complete this would not go away, so I finally caved and started in on it. Anyway I hope you guys like it!

"Xandriana? Xandriana wake up! Xandriana!" A distorted male voice calls from above me.

_That's not my name… why is he calling me Xandriana?_ I feel like I'm drowning in a black ocean, with no way to tell which direction was up. The last thing I remember was playing Dragon Age II and falling asleep on my sister's futon. _Remember me?_ Another voice asked, but this voice was different. It seemed female but it didn't sound totally human.

_Wait… you're in my head! _A deep rooted fear bled into my soul as I fought to regain consciousness.

_Easy little one, it's alright. I am a part of you and cannot hurt you. _I feel warmth envelop me, and scales press against the naked flesh of my back and along my arms. _Who are you?_

_I am you. I am a piece of your soul in another form. Do you remember?_

_No…_ I fight through the blackness scrounging for any memories or clue as to what happened. _We are one. You were chosen by the Dragon God Mercurion to bring about his return in this world. When he pulled you from your world he crafted us together so that we are now one in the same. When you have need of me just call and I will help._ Images then flow like a raging river of Mercurion infusing me with a dragon half, and showing me the new body he had crafted for me based on my character in the videogame. When the process of placing my soul in its new shell was done he said that only when my blood flowed and only when I asked would the dragon surface. _How will I survive? I don't have any training with weapons what so ever, with the Xbox I just clicked buttons! _

_Don't worry, Mercurion knew that, and it won't matter. All you need to do is let your body do the work. It knows what to do and how to respond, you will not be defenseless. Besides if all else fails I take over and flame on. _I snicker a bit at the Fantastic Four reference but another voice calls for my attention. "Xandriana please wake up!" a woman sobbed distantly.

_Why do they keep calling me Xandriana? My name is Layla! _I yell angrily but no sound comes from my lips.

_You are Layla no longer, you are Xandriana Hawke now. We are on the road fleeing Lothering and we just got backhanded into a cliff. We have been unconscious for the rest of the battle but there are more Darkspawn coming, we must awaken. Open your eyes, and rise._ I feel my brow furrow in confusion as I slowly begin to open my eyes. "Carver?" I croak while I blink rapidly in an attempt to clear the blurriness from my vision.

As my eyes focus I see Leandra, Carver, Bethany, Aveline, and her husband Wesley crowded around me. Bethany was kneeling next to me with a healing blue glow surrounding her hands up to her elbows, while Leandra held my head in her lap. "Oh thank the Maker we thought we lost you." Bethany said wiping the sweat from her brow.

_It might be a good idea to smile; we don't want to worry her._ I grimace instead of smile as I sit up, "How long was I out?" Carver grins at me.

"Long enough to miss the fight sister. What were you thinking charging the Horde like that?"

"I'm fairly certain I wasn't, hence my getting slapped around like a cheap whore when the rent is late." I grunt as I struggle to my feet.

"Xandriana!" Leandra exclaims mortified at my rough comment.

Carver outright laughs, while Bethany simply covers her mouth with one hand trying to hide her chortling. Aveline and Wesley glance at each other with small smiles; at least someone has a sense of humor that has withstood the battles and blood.

"Okay, let's get this shit over with." I sigh, and roll my shoulders to loosen the stiff muscles.

I spin the twin Fereldan blades and tense up for the oncoming swarm of Darkspawn. I know there are more and I also know we are going to lose Carver and Wesley in the coming battle, but maybe, just maybe, by knowing these things in advance I can change the outcome. _It may indeed be possible, but be prepared if fate cannot be altered. _My dragon half cautions. _And for Mercurions sake give me a name! I'm a part of you not a demon or spirit possessing you! "dragon half" is not going to cut it!_ She huffed more than slightly offended.

_What do you wish to be called?_

_I don't know, just choose something decent._ I smile a touch maliciously when I see more Darkspawn running up the hill.

_How about-_

_Don't you dare try to use any of those stupid pet names from your old world._

_You're no fun._ I comment dryly. _Just rifle through some of my old memories and choose whatever one strikes your fancy. I used to be pretty good at naming characters._

I behead the first Darkspawn to reach me, while simultaneously disemboweling another. _I always loved my dual weapons!_ Bethany sends massive fireballs and lightning into the fray keeping most of them back. Carver skillfully decapitates two genlocks with a single swing and cracks the skull of another with his shield, but it is Aveline and Wesley who fight together as a team that are the most successful. They seem to dance across the battlefield defending themselves and also guarding their partners back. It was quite beautiful to watch actually, but all too soon the dance shattered when a Hurlock Alpha gets a lucky underhanded blow and penetrates Wesley armor. Both the weapon and chest plate are coated in tainted blood, and if the wound didn't kill him, the taint surely would. Screaming in rage Aveline dispatches her foe and quickly takes down the Alpha who has signed her husband's death certificate.

However I feel a change in the air, and a deafening roar announces the arrival of the ogre. "Oh no…" As the beast tromps up the slope, fear settles in the pit of my stomach.

I glance at Carver; he has a reckless determined look on his face, _not good! _In a desperate attempt to at least save him, I charge first, yelling as loud as I can; but Carver is faster and manages to get ahead of me bellowing a battle cry. "Carver wait, don't!" I am once again too late, for the ogre has snatched up Carver and crushed him in one fell swoop.

The creature grins at the gory mess in his hand before flinging him away like trash. I watch in detached horror at the broken body as it is tossed to the ground. Rage begins to swirl and collect in my chest, making my breathing shallow and erratic. _Do you wish for my shape?_

_No. I will do this on my own._ I feel the dragon recede slightly, she respects my wish to remain human for this fight but she knows that I will need the extra strength to win. I wonder where this rage has come from, I don't even know Carver. He isn't really my brother, so why would I be so upset? Then I look at his mangled flesh again, Leandra is cradling his head to her chest as she openly weeps at the death of her only son. As I look at Bethany, I can see her heart broken gaze linger on her dead twin before it fills with a potent mix of grief and unbridled fury. _It was one of the reasons you were chosen. You are loyal to any and all who need help, you would do anything to protect others even if they are strangers. You feel their pain and become the guardian they need, you knew they were going to die but you still tried to save them. Now do what you must and avenge them!_ The rage in my chest has bloomed into an livid red flower, and I explode.

Screaming in pain laced rage, I charge the monster that has killed Carver. The beast smiles at me, with broken mangled teeth. He sees me as a gnat buzzing in his ear, I am nothing of significance only a mild irritant. _With very sharp teeth._ My blades sing as I swing them about cutting down the unlucky Darkspawn in my way. Bethany sees my charge and blasts the ogre in the face with a fireball, using the distraction to my advantage I dart between its legs and sever the Achilles tendons above the heels. It does the trick, and the beast falls to the ground bellowing in pain. _The skull is thick but the weak spot at the back of the neck is the same as any other creature._ I grin maliciously as I climb atop and run across his back, I am granted a slight satisfaction in seeing a flash of fear in the tainted ogres eyes as he struggles to see and reach me. Bethany, Gods bless her, has frozen his arms to the ground locking him in place. "This is for my brother."

The blade slams home disconnecting the spinal cord from the brain. I cruelly twist the large dagger before pulling out, I know it will not bring back Carver, but it gives me a sadistic sense of gratification that I caused more pain on the beast before it died. Snarling I turn toward the Darkspawn from my perch on the back of the ogre, "C'mon, I need more practice with this new body."

However I hear the sound of a roar from above us and I remember this is where Flemeth comes in to blast the remaining creatures off the face of the Earth. _She certainly knows how to make an entrance._

_Yeah and ruin the fun…_

A/N: Yes this is a shameless insertion fic and I'm proud of it dammit! I know it may not be popular but I do hope you won't bash it too much. So leave me a review please I do so love them! X)


	2. Chapter 2

_ I do so love the ocean…_

"Would you get off the prow?! For Andraste's sake you're not a figurehead!" The captain of the shabby ship we are traveling on to Kirkwall yells at me, but I ignore him.

I lived on the Cape Cod peninsula so I used to visit the beach every day. I feel a pang of homesickness stab my heart but there is no point in reminiscing on something I cannot have. "Xandriana please come down, I don't want you falling in." Leandra calls for me, and I reluctantly obey.

However considering the heavy armor I'm wearing, if I did fall in no one would be able to save me; I'd sink like a stone. "Come below with me, I could use some company."

Sitting below decks makes me queasy and the smell does not help, but Leandra has been very clingy since Carvers death. I know she wishes to keep me and Bethany close but I can't even enjoy the clean ocean breeze for more than ten minutes before she comes looking for me. _Maybe the reason you're chafing under her watch is because your own mother let you have free rein._

_My mother had plenty of rein on me thank you. She just hasn't needed to know where I was at all times since I was nine._

_ Hm, perhaps…_

"Xandriana?" Leandra interrupts my internal conversation

"Huh? Oh sorry, not yet. The sun is about to go down and the fresh air is good for me. Do you want to stay above and watch the sun set with me?"

Leandra smiles but shakes her head, "No, just come down when it's over."

I grin and give her a quick hug before jumping back to my post at the prow. I can't help but smile wider as the wind picks up and blows the salty air in my face. The sky has turned a bright red turning the clouds a rich purple and blue, the water as well became a vibrant scarlet with streaks of orange and gold. The colors remind me of beach on Prince Edward Island, the red sand was always so beautiful when the sunset changed the sea a myriad of colors. _Have you chosen a name yet?_

_ Since you are Xandriana now why don't I take your old name? As a reminder of who you used to be._

My smile fades. My name is no longer my own, my own body is based off a video game designer and a God's whim for cryin' out loud! I have to save a city, myself, and try to make sure certain aspects of the game don't come true all on my own._ What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

_If this little pity party of yours is over with, what say you? Do you accept the name I have chosen?_

I sigh in resignation._ I accept. Since I am Hawke now, you serve as a way to remember who I once was…_

"Who are you?" a voice invades my cluttered mind once again and makes me jump.

"Maker, Bethany?! Don't do that, you nearly made me jump out of my skin."

She scowls and ignores me as she approaches from out of the shadows. "I'll ask again who are you?!"

I'm confused at this line of questioning, I didn't think she'd figure out I wasn't her real sister this quickly if at all. "I'm your sister, who else would I be?" I try to swallow the lump that is now lodged in my throat. _She couldn't possibly know… could she?_

"No. You're not. Flemeth gave a potion to me before she left us, that would help cover up the wild magic smell that is permeating off you, before it attracts any undesired attention. I told her that it was just from the near death experience you had and that I used practically everything I had to bring you back." A stone has settled in my gut. _Damn that witch! She is right when she says she talks too much..._

I swallow hard but I manage to keep my voice steady when I answer. "Is that not a reasonable explanation?"

Her frown grows deeper. "Not when she replies that you reek of ancient magic. A magic so old and powerful even _she_ could not recreate what was done to make you smell like lyrium laced chocolate."

I can't help the snort of laughter that escapes but I smell like candy to Flemeth? I somehow find that hilarious. "Plus my sister hated boats; always has ever since Carver tossed her out of the little sail boat father made for us when we were children." Her staff is still strapped to her back so there is no immediate threat but I still feel my shoulders stiffen when she gestures with her hands.

I raise my brow in a challenge, "Is that it?" I scoff and turn my back on her. "Our brother is dead; I have bigger things to worry about than an irrational fear of boats."

"My sister wasn't afraid of boats, she was afraid of the water. The real Xandriana couldn't swim."

My face is impassive but inside I'm panicking, how am I supposed to dispute something like that? Bethany knew the real Xandriana and that was a detail I could not deflect. Defeated I look back at her, "Are you going to kill me?"

Bethany glares at me, but her answer surprises me. "Depends, are you a demon?"

I shake my head, knowing full well she could slay me without a second thought if she reached for her staff. "Then no, Mother would snap under the strain, and I will not lose her. You may not be my sister but you did kill an ogre avenging my brother, and for that I owe you."

_Is she lying?_

_ …No, I don't think so. Bethany may not accept you as her blood kin but she is still a powerful ally. Besides it would be beneficial to have someone know our secret. Fewer problems to face alone._

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. Care to tell me how you ended up in Xandi's body?"

We spend the next half hour together, me spilling my guts about where I was from and why I was in Hawkes body. After I tell her everything she stares at me in awe, "So you are from across the Fade? Are you a demi-god?"

I shrug helplessly. "I have absolutely no idea. All I know is that Mercurion wants me to "raise" him. I don't even know what that means!" dropping my face into my hands I sigh in exhaustion. "Please keep my secret. I will protect you and your mother with my life and I will help provide for you. Just please tell no one of this."

Bethany nods, "I promise, not another soul will learn what you are from me." Her promise makes me smile, a small weight has been removed from my shoulders, and it feels great.

A hungry rumble erupts from my stomach, and Beth laughs heartily. "Let's get some food from the galley; hopefully there won't be too many worms in the bread today."

I cringe, "I know there just protein but…" I shudder making a gagging noise. "They're still worms."

Bethany laughs again, "Try not to think about it. It fills the stomach, that's what counts."

I shoot her a dubious look but head to the stairs where the lumpy gruel and worm riddled moldy bread await. We were not the only refugees on this tiny ship, and the galley was crowded with people trying to get a share of the limited food stores. Agitated voices and crying children echo from the cargo hold and galley, curious I follow the sounds. An elf woman is desperately trying to hush her wailing child but to no avail, her attempts merely make the toddler cry louder. "Shut that whelp up before I toss it over the side!" An aggressive man growls and invades the poor woman's personal space, as if that would help somehow. _Stupid humans…_ Layla snorts in contempt.

_ Hey, we're human. Or did you forget that?_

_ No, we are not. We are something greater, far greater than these gutter rats can ever comprehend. _

_ They are not gutter rats! _

_ We shall see._

Anger fills me, both at the situation and Layla's disdain; I storm over to the man and yank his arm to snap his attention to me. "Hey! Back off, she's doing the best she can, now sit down and shut up." I'm not sure if it was my hard facial expression or the harsh grip I have on his arm.

Scowling he backs down and slinks off into the darkness, "You okay?" her expression is the same as a deer in the headlights.

Eyes wide and frightened, the elf stood cowering in my shadow the child still screaming in her arms. A gentle nudge to her elbow and she starts, like she's been awakened from a trance. "Th-thank you serah, I apologize if the little one upsets you but I cannot calm her."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know, she isn't mine… before we left port I was on my way to the ship and I saw someone dump what looked like a bundle of rags onto a doorstep and I would have kept walking if she hadn't started crying."

"Someone dumped her?!" My anger was now reaching a boiling point, and the poor elf jumps at my raised voice.

Bethany had been a silent observer until my temper appeared to be getting the best of me. "Calm down. There is nothing to be done for it now, I am sorry for my… sisters harshness. Please continue."

The elf nodded. "I decided to knock on the door but no one answered, I tried for ten minutes! I couldn't miss this ship but I couldn't leave her behind to be eaten alive by rats or worse."

Bethany nodded, "What is your name?"

"Cera, my name is Cera."

"And the child's?"

"I never named her… I couldn't with all that's happened."

"Would you mind if Bethany looked her over? Just to check if there isn't something very wrong with her?"

Cera held out the screeching infant when Bethany reached for her. The fussy toddler didn't stop but she did quiet a little. After a few minutes she was still fussing but Bethany found nothing wrong with the elven child, "I can't find anything physically wrong, but she is probably missing her mother and that's why she's crying."

The tyke coughs before continuing her wailing, and idea blooms in my head, "Do you have a numbing potion or drug?"

Bethany and Cera look horrified. "You want to drug her?!"

"We only need a little, I think she's teething and that's why she won't stop fussing."

Realization dawns on Beths face and she reaches into the pouch at her waist for the needed potion. "Ah here it is!" she hands me the vial.

I pop the stopper and smear some of the lilac colored syrup on my pinky finger, "Hold her still while I rub this on her gums." Beth nods and adjusts her hold on the toddler.

In seconds her hiccupping sobs subsided as I gently massage in the numbing agent, I move quickly since I'm beginning to lose sensation in my finger. Once I'm sure I have coated her mouth, I remove my pinky and wipe away the baby drool on my pants. Grinning in triumph Bethany asks "Can you provide for her when we reach Kirkwall?"

Cera's happy smile at the now calm infant falls from her face. "No, I will have to give her to the chantry; I cannot put a burden on my family members in Kirkwall with another mouth to feed."

I feel a maternal instinct kick into gear, and I remove the baby from Bethany's arms. "I will take her." If I hadn't been so serious looking I think Bethany would have laughed.

"What?"

"Would you truly take her? She is an elf child, and not blood. Why would you want her?" Cera asked confusion and worry clouding her features.

Bethany was also looking at me in bewilderment. I look down at the little abandoned toddler now staring at me with bright blue eyes, and I smile at her. I know the chantry takes care of all children but with as many refugees as there are in Kirkwall it's not a big step for me to make that the orphanages and Chantry are also full of children. "Why did you? The same applies to you, she wasn't blood kin or your responsibility yet you took her." I bounce the girl in my arms and smile at her.

Cera blinks at the question, as she thinks about it I glance at Bethany, who stares at me dumbfounded. She leans into my ear so Cera cannot hear her. "Why do you want this child? You're not going to eat her are you?"

Insulted I retort back. "I'm not going dignify that with an answer. Jesus I told you already I'm not a demon!"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "You also said you don't know what you are either."

"I don't eat children."

"Will you take care of her? Truly?" Cera asks wringing her hands.

I place my free hand over hers and make her look me in the eyes. "She will know a loving home, she will never go hungry, and she will be treated as _my_ daughter and anyone who tries to harm her will answer to me." Cera glances at the twin blades strapped to my back.

"I can believe that. Would you let me visit her? Just so-"

"Yes, of course you can. The place we'll be staying is very close to the Alienage." I was halfway through the word when I realized my mistake.

_Idiot._

_ Shut up, I can fix it... I think?_

_ Let's hope so._

Cera thinks a few moments more before consenting, and she kisses the child's forehead before leaving me alone with my sister. "What did you mean by you knew where we were living where the Alienage was?"

"Uh…" I feel a nervous laugh bubble up before I can suppress it.

"What else do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"Okay look I can't really tell you, but-"

"You lying bit-"

"What's going on?" _Oh Leandra thank God! _

"Nothing mother, just uh… meet your first granddaughter!" I quickly say before Beth has a chance to say anything.

Leandra's face changes at least three different expressions and if the situation weren't so tense I might have laughed.

However luck seemed to be with me, for Leandra immediately took to the girl. She held out her arms for her and when I gently transferred her over to mother she smiled broadly and began to bounce the little one. "Oh she is precious, what is her name?"

_Think fast._ Layla quipped.

"Sonja, her name will be Sonja."

"Sonja." Leandra repeated the name a few more times as if testing how well it rolled off her tongue. "I think it's a beautiful name Xandriana, and for such a beautiful girl too." I smile at her joy; maybe this will help with her grief over Carver.

However little Sonja began to cry, and squirm, and though Leandra was a capable woman and mother Sonja would not calm. "May I take her? I want to try something." As I'm handed back my adopted daughter I start to sway with her and hum. It's a song I had memorized for a school talent show.

Many nights we prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains

Long before we knew we could,

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe somehow you will

You will when you believe

In this time of fear

When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer bird

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

My hearts so full, I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe somehow you will

Now you will

You will when you believe

Sonja had stopped halfway through the song, but I had always loved to sing. "That was beautiful sweetheart." Startled back to reality I turn to see Leandra has tears in her eyes.

Bethany also appears to be touched by the song. "It truly was. Where did you learn that song?"

I tell the truth… well as close to the truth as I'm allowed. "I learned it from a devout traveling woman. She was traveling through Lothering when I heard her sing for the first time. I asked her to teach me, and she did but I never got to thank her before the Blight reached our home."

They seem to swallow the lie, but Bethany shoots me a look that screams _we'll talk later_. I ignore her and focus on Sonja, "Do you think uncle Gamlen will mind her?"

"No, I shouldn't think so."

"Okay good." _Do you know what you're doing?_

_ I was one of seven. I was an aunt by third grade; I've had plenty of experience with kids. So yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing._

Layla snorts. _Famous last words..._

_ Hey you do realize we are a part of each other and you are in a way insulting yourself?_

_ Do you realize I can't help what you do? I am merely a copy of you in more scaly form._

_ Well than cut it out! If you are a copy you know you'd a done the same thing._

_ Hmm perhaps, however we have another problem._

_ Bethany I know, I'll fix it._

_ By telling more lies?_

_ What are you my conscience? _

_ Just call me Jiminy._

_ …Somehow I doubt the Blue Fairy had a dragon in mind when she brought Pinocchio to life._

_ Why not? He gets out of line just light him up._

I growl in exasperation and slap a hand to my face. _Memo to me: never let Layla tell Sonja bedtime stories. Her happy ending consists of turning the main character into kindling and roasting dinner over him._

_ What?! He was made out of hickory! He adds a nice smoky flavor to the meat._

_ …You are hopeless…_

I feel her grin. _I know._

A/N: Hope everyone likes the chapter! Also I have no beta and I grately appriciate people telling me where my mistakes are, I have gone back to fix some of the large ones. If I missed any major ones feel free to PM and tell me. Oh and I huge thank you to everyone who reviewed :) you guys make my day. A special thank you to She Dictator for giving me a confidence boost where this story was concerned and I suggest to anyone who read this to go read hers. She is an awesome writer and a great story teller. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this latest installment, loved it hated it? Please leave me your feedback. Please and thank you and Happy holiday's!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm late! Sorry guys I got sidetracked by another story that was also wicked behind. Ugh… memo to me: never have this many stories going at once, ever again. So hopefully nobodies too terribly upset with me, but anyway, here's chapter three!

_And I thought the smell in the hold was bad._ My nose wrinkles in disgust at the abhorrent odors in the dank air. Human waste, decaying seaweed, rotting fish, B.O, and garbage all rolled into one horrid, eye watering, stomach rolling smell. "Ugh and I thought Sonja's nappies were foul." Bethany quips pressing a hand over her nose and mouth.

Granted the babe had some nasty stink bombs but even _she_ had limitations, this was in a league all its own. "Hm, let's get out of here. If nothing else it won't be so bad closer to the gates."

"Maker I hope so." Aveline adds her face scrunched in a similar state of distaste.

Mother holds Sonja as we trek towards the courtyard. _The Gallows… looks as morbid as it sounds._

_ No kidding._ I shudder at the tortured soul look of the gaunt slave carvings surrounding us, _as if I need another reason to hate this place._

Knowing this was a prison once for slaves but now for mages made my blood boil. How anyone could put another living being human, elf, or otherwise in this awful place was unconscionable. As we are about to pass up the stairs a rude Captain forces us back. "Get back to the crowd you lot!"

"I demand to speak with Captain Ewald. My family and I have business within the city." I give my best "fuck off" glare as he scowls in return but moves aside.

"How did you know the Captains name?" Aveline questions her expression a cross between curiosity and suspicion.

_Shit._

_You just keep making it worse for yourself when you speak before you think._

_Good thing I'm an adept liar then isn't it? One of the great things about being a rogue is lying is second nature._

Layla snorts derisively._ As you say…_

"Hawke?"

"I heard a passing conversation between other refugees say that he was the one in charge, but he wasn't letting anyone but merchants through."

Both Aveline and Beth shoot me guarded looks at my answer, but it made sense that others would have tried to bargain their way into the city with different guards. "But if he isn't letting any Fereldans in why would he allow us to?"

"He may be the only one to recognize our family name, or at least know of Gamlen."

This went over better than my first lie, since it had stood to reason that a Captain would know of influential noble families in Kirkwall. As we finish climbing the stairs Sonja begins to fidget and squirm in Leandra's grasp. "Hush little one, it's all right we'll be home soon."

Immediately I hold out my arms for the infant, she seems to be about two maybe a little younger but I have yet to hear her speak outside of the typical baby babble. I wonder if she even knows how to talk, the poor thing. I am handed my daughter and we keep moving forward, Sonja seems to have accepted me as her mother and that makes me both happy and nervous. I absently hum the tune of Miracles to lull her; it has the desired effect and Sonja gets droopy eyed. She doesn't seem to mind my rough leather of my armor against her cheek or the fact that I smell of blood and battle. _She is a strange little thing, but she is ours and that's all that matters._

For once Layla and I agree on something, she is my daughter and I will rip whoever threatens her apart with a smile. Then again, I'd do that to anyone to protect those I love. However the raised voices of the Captain and some tough looking refugees brought me up short. Without taking my eyes off the argument I hand Sonja back to Leandra. "Mother, I want you to stay back. Keep her safe and find a Guardsman if things escalate. We're not looking for a fight but they are."

I glance at Mothers apprehensive face as she nods, Sonja whimpers and reaches for me. Without thought I lean back towards her and give her soft white blonde head a light kiss. "Be good for me, love." I take a step back and Leandra has tears in her eyes at my display of affection to my adopted daughter.

"Stay safe my daughters." She whispers to our backs as we walk towards Captain Ewald. "Let us through you flaming blighter! We're not staying in this pit!"

"Then get back on your ship and leave. Kirkwall has no more room for refugees."

"The ship's already gone! We paid good coin to get here!"

Ewald pinched the bridge of his nose to put off the massive migraine that was coming thanks to these pushy idiots. "You and half of Fereldan, there's nothing I can do, the city is full!"

"Something wrong?" I keep my tone neutral and my face passive.

"No, just go back to docks. Look I already told you we have no more room, try elsewhere."

"We've seen you let loads of people through."

"Citizens and merchants who make it worth our while, I don't think you qualify as either."

I nearly face palm at the man's abrasive personality, no doubt he has heard people like this every day, and is sick of the bullshit. But that isn't an excuse to be rude to desperate men in search of a safe harbor from the Blight. _Can't say that I feel any differently from Ewald; can't we just kill them and get this over with?_

_No, if we start something then we're at fault and could end up with the guards fighting us as well. And I don't know 'bout you but I'd rather not be stuck in one of those cells, or killed on the spot because we turned into a scaly version of the Hulk._

_Hey! That was uncalled for… _

_After all the crap you've said to me I deserve a little payback._

Layla huffed and withdrew some of her strength in retaliation. I roll my eyes at her reaction but refocus on the situation at hand, which seems to be escalating rather quickly. "If I find your uncle and bring him here-"

"What, you're going to let them through?! We've been here four days they just got here!"

_Here it comes…_

"That's it we're carving our way out of here! MEN!"

My blades are out of their sheath and into the abdomen of the nearest man, before the leaders cry had finished echoing in courtyard. I'm in a foul mood and just want this over with; my body weaves between fighters as I backstab and decapitate the heavily armed deserters. I hear Beth call my name. With a glance back I see she is surrounded and considering where she is, is reluctant to use her magic. A feral snarl escapes my lips as I round back to my sister; she is using her staff to the best of her ability but without her spells she is practically defenseless. My mercenary dagger erupts from the chest cavity of an archer taking aim at Bethany, spraying the cobblestones in a shower of blood.

I grab a small knife sticking out of the dead archers boot and throw it across the square. I miss my intended target but I do manage to graze another attacker. _Look out!_

Too late. The arrow imbeds itself deep in my shoulder just below the collarbone leaving me screeching in pain. "Hawke!" Aveline yells.

_Okay now I'm pissed._

Ignoring the pain I break the shaft in half. Roaring a battle cry, I'm across the courtyard and gutting the person who shot me in seconds. I'm so engrossed in killing the man I don't notice another rouge sneak behind me and aim for my spine. The blade barely nicks my skin before Bethany slams the butt of her staff to the ground directing a barrage of icicles through his midsection. Throwing her a look of gratitude I nod my head quickly. Ewald dispatches the last of them with Aveline at his back; mentally crossing my fingers I hope no one saw her use magic. A young recruit comes running up asking if he is alright, "No thanks to you. Where is everyone?"

"There was a riot on the docks, it's been contained."

Ewald grunted before turning back to us. "What a bloody mess…"

_Pun intended I'm sure…_ Layla drawled as I look down at myself and the rest of the group.

_Ew._ Blood coats my hands and arms making the hilts of the daggers slippery, and the splatter pattern that decorates everyone's armor turns mother a little green as she approaches.

"We need to get into Kirkwall. Can you please find our Uncle?" Bethany pleads wiping blood from her robes.

Ewald sighs but with another look at Bethany he nods. "Give me a few days and I'll find him and bring him here for you. Until then you stay here."

_Another three days of waiting… yippee._

_Oh stop whining; at least we're being let in._

I grunt that isn't much of a comfort when you have to wait in the sewers of the harbor beforehand. "What are you doing?" Aveline asks when I begin looting the dead.

"Uh, isn't it obvious what I'm doing?"

"That's disgusting and disrespectful." She wrinkles her nose in disgust at me but I simply shrug.

"They attacked me first so my respect for them is zero, and they're dead what do they need money or possessions for anymore?" _oh two silvers!_

She turns up her nose once again and stomps away. "Must you push her? She is a great ally, but if you keep being snarky she won't help us." Bethany says as she forces me to stand still long enough for her to remove the bolt. "This will hurt, stay as still as you can."

_Breathe. Just remember to breathe…_

She grabs the remaining part of the shaft and lays her left hand against my chest. I take a deep breath to calm myself, and on the exhale she yanks. A scream erupts from my throat before I can smother it. "Fuck that hurt!"

"At least I only had to pull once, it would have hurt more if I had." she spins the head of the arrow in her hand and my body sags in relief.

"Oh thank God…"

Bethany raises an eyebrow at me. "We'll have to work on your slang habits, it's Maker or Andraste remember?"

_Idiot._

"Yes, yes I know. I'm trying, but speech patterns are hard to mimic, and I've never had to do something like this before."

Beth nods as we make our way back down to the docks, Mother and Aveline are well ahead of us but we still use hushed tones so as not to be overheard. "It will take some getting used to, but you should still be more aware. You never know who could be listening."

"You're beginning to sound like Layla."

"Who?"

"Layla is the name of my other half; she repeatedly tells me that I'm an idiot and that I will be killed before we even get a chance to "raise" Mercurion. I still don't know what that means. Why can't these guys hand out instruction manuals when they do this kind of shit? Ugh just so frustrating…" Sighing heavily I scrub a hand over my face and through my filthy bangs.

Bethany chuckles and shrugs her slim shoulders, "I guess they like watching us squirm."

"Ha, aint that the truth! Well back to the slums, fan-fucking-tastic… but at least Gamlen will be coming in a few days to get us out of here, though I don't know how much of an improvement that will be."

"There you go again; you speak before you think about what you're saying. How do you know what's going to happen? Is it some gift given to you by Mercurion?"

"Uh… no not exactly. Are you sure you want to know, you may not like the answer."

Her face scrunches as she thinks over my words; she may indeed not like my answer but her desire to know more is what drives her. "Yes I would like to know. Good or ill your knowledge of events will be useful."

_Are you sure about this?_ Layla queries.

Once again I retreat into my own mind to talk to my dragonself. _No. But you said yourself we could use her help if she knew everything._

_True but what about all the challenges you must face? The loss of your mother? The devastation of the Chantry? Or her capture into the Circle or death in the Deep Roads? _She tilts her reptilian head in question and gazes at me challengingly, her green eyes glinting.

_Maybe we can change these things since I know they are going to happen well in advance, I can plan for them accordingly and stop those events from occurring._ I push for optimism, 'cause let's face it I've got nothing else to go on.

_You thought that before and look where it got you; you still lost Carver and Wesly despite knowing their fates and taking measures to prevent it._ She points out.

_Well you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you? Do you have to be so negative?_

_I'm you remember? Of course I'm negative._

_Gee thanks, I feel so much better now._

_Anytime._ I swear I see her scaly lips twitch in a smirk, mocking me.

"You're doing that staring into the abyss thing again." Bethany chides as she grabs my sleeve to keep me from walking into a pillar.

_Smooth. Real smooth._

_Piss off._

"Huh? Oh sorry, internal conversation."

"What?"

I chuckle tiredly, "I'll explain later, but first can we get cleaned up? I feel like I've been dunked in a greasy blood bath, and that battle didn't help."

Beth looks at me then herself, both of us look horrid and I imagine we both feel that way too. Examining some blood stains in her clothing she clucks her tongue disapprovingly. "I suppose it can wait till we're clean."

"And away from prying eyes and ears." I throw a nervous glance at our surroundings and see nothing but other refugees and beggars, but you never know who could be listening.

"You better keep your promise or I'll be forced to hurt you." Beth teases with a small smile.

I grin back, "Oh really? And what would that entail exactly?"

"Oh you may know certain things about our family, but you don't know everything! Which means you don't know about the pranks I used to play on Xandi and Carver when we were children. Oh this will be so entertaining! I may just do it for fun to see your reactions."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Bethany narrows her eyes and gives me a Cheshire cat grin.

_You may want to run for your life…_

_I know, I've seen that look… in the mirror. It means I'm in serious-_

_TROUBLE!_

Again we agree on something. Bethany with that familiar sly smile is disturbing in its own right; the fact that I know it means I'm headed for deep shit is another. _Well shit… this ought to be interesting._

_Not the word I'd use._

_Close enough, now pay attention or we're going to walk off the-_

I was so wrapped up in my own world that I wasn't watching where I was going. Sputtering and spitting out the nasty salt water I glare at Beth who is laughing so hard on the pier she is bent double with tears streaming down her face. And she's not the only one getting a laugh at my expense; soldiers, sailors, and refugees are all having a good chuckle at my tumble off the dock. "Oh you should see your face!"

"This isn't very funny." I snarl trying to keep afloat.

"I beg to differ. And you did say you wanted to get clean."

Clawing my way back onto the dock, I continue to glower at Beth. "Taking a surprise swim in that cold seawater wasn't really what I had in mind."

Wiping a stray tear from her eye Bethany just keeps smirking, "Consider it a free sample of worse things to come if you fail to keep your vow."

Ringing my dark hair out I purposely flick the water droplets in her direction making her dodge. "I won't flake on you, besides I'd rather not have to worry about anymore pranks making my life more difficult than it already is."

"My dear, sweet, naïve sister, if you think that's the worst I've got you are _sorely_ mistaken." With a wink and a parting wave Bethany flounces away to find Mother and Aveline.

_If we piss her off we're screwed aren't we?_

_It appears so. _

_Awesome…_

A/N: OMG FINALLY! It took me forever to finish this chapter, and I couldn't tell you why this took so long other than I have severe ADD. I couldn't seem to get back into the flow of this story and if it shows I'm sorry. You guys deserve good writing and if I failed… well then tell me so. I sincerely hope that even if I did a shoddy job you enjoyed the update and will leave me a review. Please, thank you, and have a good week! :)


End file.
